Crew of the Black Pearl
The crew of the ''Black Pearl''Pirates of the Caribbean Online was a pirate crew that served aboard the infamous pirate ship known as the Black Pearl. Having embarked on many an adventure, the crew operated across the Seven Seas, most notably in the Caribbean. In the Age of Piracy, there were two captains of the Black Pearl: Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa. The many pirate crewmembers who served aboard the Pearl embarked on a number of perilous adventures, some of which relating to the supernatural, including finding the Treasure of Cortés and the Dead Man's Chest. During the War Against Piracy, the crew of the Black Pearl journeyed to meet with the Fourth Brethren Court. Indeed, each crew had lived a pirate's life. The crew was disbanded due to Blackbeard's capture of the Black Pearl, but another crew was formed five years later when the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge and the crew of the Dying Gull joined forces to fight the infamous Captain Salazar and his ghost sailors. History The Wicked Wench While in the employ of the East India Trading Company, Jack Sparrow was promoted to the rank of captain and was given command of the Wicked Wench. Although Jack became very attached to the Wicked Wench, he eventually refused to continue working for the Company when Cutler Beckett ordered him to transport slaves. Jack was ultimately branded a pirate and his ship was set aflame and sunk. However, Jack wasn't ready to lose his ship, and so he made a deal with the ghostly captain Davy Jones: if he allowed Jack to be captain of his ship for thirteen years, Jack would offer his soul and service aboard Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman. Jones agreed and raised the ship from the depths of the ocean, and gave it to Jack. After renaming the ship the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow began a new life devoted to piracy.The Price of Freedom Quest for the Shadow Gold Not much is known of the early years of the crew of the Black Pearl, only that they had sailed at least one voyage. After that one misadventure—that had one mislabeled treasure map, one chest of mold instead of gold—all remaining members of Jack's crew became fickled, grumbling and muttering and throwing dark glances back at their captain. And so Jack had the Pearl sail for Tortuga, to find a fresh supply of "real pirates" to join his crew.Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean, p.14-15 By the quest for the Shadow Gold, Jack Sparrow assembled a new crew that includes his first mate, Hector Barbossa, the brooding Billy Turner, and a certain sailor named Jean that Jack had known since they were both kids aboard the Barnacle. Also on board the Black Pearl was the royal princess-turned-pirate Carolina and her partner-in-crime Diego; the truly fearsome Catastrophe Shane; Jean's cousin, Marcella; and Tia Dalma's mysterious zombie servant, Alex. But it didn't take the crew long to find trouble—in the form of the Shadow Lord and his army of shadows. Throughout the quest, Jack and his new crew of the Black Pearl sailed the Seven Seas, encountering the Pirate Lords that control them, while finding all the vials of Shadow Gold.Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court The Cursed Crew This crew was under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow when the Black Pearl left from Tortuga to find the Treasure of Cortés, located on the mysterious "island of the dead" known as Isla de Muerta. During the voyage, Jack gave up the bearings to his first mate, Hector Barbossa, who soon led a mutiny against Jack. The crew marooned Jack on a desert island, with a pistol with a single shot, and left him to die.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 's crew aboard the Pearl.]] Soon afterwards, Captain Barbossa and his crew found Isla de Muerta and the treasure, consisting of a stone chest filled with 882 pieces of Aztec gold that lied within its caves. However, after spending all 882 pieces of the Aztec gold, the crew became cursed, thereby becoming immortal, but the inability to feel, taste, or satisfy their desires. If the crew exposed themselves to the moonlight, they would appear as rotting, skeletal beings. The curse would later be lifted 10 years later, which resulted in Barbossa's death at the hands of Jack Sparrow, who was able to escape the island. A Motley Crew 's crew aboard the Pearl.]] This crew were recruited by Jack Sparrow, with the assistance of Joshamee Gibbs, during his helping of Will Turner in his attempt to save Elizabeth Swann from the clutches of Barbossa's crew. By the time of the battle of the Isla de Muerta, the crew was imprisoned aboard the Pearl, until Elizabeth came to save them. After which, they took the Pearl for themselves, leaving Jack, who was able to kill Barbossa, at the mercy of the British Royal Navy, led by Commodore James Norrington. The crew later had the Black Pearl arrive to Port Royal to save Jack from his appointment at the gallows, giving him command aboard the Pearl once again. Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew would embark on many adventures for the next year. However, their freedom wouldn't last too long, as Jack's debt with Davy Jones was due, having received the Black Spot from former crewmember Bootstrap Bill Turner who was now aligned with Jones. Jack's only hope was to find the fabled Dead Man's Chest, which lied the heart of Davy Jones. The search would end with a disgraced Norrington, who briefly served aboard the Pearl, stealing the heart, and the Kraken dragging the Pearl to the depths, along with its captain.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Some believed Jack to be dead and the Pearl gone, but in reality they both ended up in Davy Jones' Locker. With the use of a map owned by Sao Feng, Jack's crew would journey to the Locker to save Jack, with Hector Barbossa, resurrected by Tia Dalma, leading them. After escaping the Locker, the crew had to find Shipwreck Cove to attend a meeting with the Brethren Court to stop Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company, who now possessed the heart of Davy Jones, thereby giving him control over the Flying Dutchman. The Black Pearl's crew would led by both Jack and Barbossa, in which they would compete over captaincy of the Pearl. After the battle between the pirates and the EITC, the pirates achieved victory. With their newfound freedom, the Pearl made port at Tortuga, where Barbossa would steal the Pearl from Jack and left a dinghy in its place. All the crewmen would join Barbossa, save for Gibbs, who was left sleeping on Tortuga's docks.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End .]] At some point after departing from Tortuga, the Black Pearl was attacked by the Queen Anne's Revenge, a ship of the notorious pirate Blackbeard. During the attack, the rigging of the Pearl came to life and turned against Barbossa and his crew. Barbossa barely escaped this encounter, with the cost being his right leg. After this, Blackbeard had the Pearl shrunk and put it into a glass bottle. While it is unknown if the crew survived or not, Cotton's parrot and Jack the monkey can be seen inside the Pearl's bottle.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides A new crew Following the Pearl's restoration and Barbossa's established captaincy, the Pearl was crewed by the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge who held Jack Sparrow, Henry Turner and Carina Smyth hostage as they set off to find the Trident of Poseidon. When Armando Salazar and his undead crew attacked, a majority of the crew were killed in the ensuing battle though they were backed up by the crew of the Dying Gull who had spotted the ship from afar.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Following Barbossa's sacrifice and destruction of the trident, the Pearl was crewed by the remnants of Barbossa's old crew and the Dying Gull's crew who now served under Jack Sparrow. Murtogg and Mullroy, along with about a dozen other crewmen of the Queen Anne's Revenge made up the rest of the new crew of the Black Pearl. With the Pearl under his command again, Jack had his crew sailing off toward the horizon. The crew's further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *Out of the various crews that served aboard the Black Pearl, only two were given names in Visual Guides (Cursed crew and Motley crew). The other crews have yet to be named, though it is unlikely they will be. Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (junior novelization) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Legend of the Aztec Idol!'' *''In Jack We Trust!'' *''Open Sesame!'' *''A Revolting Development!'' *''The Sidekick!'' *''The Duel!'' *''Enter... the Scarecrow!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''Going Overboard!'' *''The Eye of Dispair!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references de:Crew der Black Pearl ja:ブラックパール号の乗組員 Category:Pirate crews Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:Lore